


I Hate Everything About You

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bickering, Biologist Simmons, College AU, F/F, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is stuck in a required class she has no patience for with a TA that she historically doesn't get along with. There's no way this could get worse.<br/>Written for the prompt: “We argued so much during a class discussion that we both got kicked out and we’re still arguing outside of class.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Everything About You

    Whoever thought 8 am college classes were a good idea needs to be shot. Especially an 8 am Introduction to Anthropology class. Jemma already knew everything she needed to know about humans through basic biological research. Really, everyone worked the same when you got down to the chemicals. Unfortunately, the class was a requirement for graduating, so here she was. Clinging to her coffee, trying to make the chalk board come into focus before the professor showed up.

  
    And then she walked in. Jemma’s worst nightmare: Daisy “Skye” Johnson. She was an anthropology major and a pseudo-anarchist who loved to break into the lab to attempt to free the lab rats and hold loud protests on the quad. She and Jemma had had a few interactions in the past that mostly consisted of passing glares in the hallway or Daisy explaining why Jemma was contributing to “the corporatization of America” while Jemma tried to get to the lab to work. Just as well, Jemma made sure to rub in Daisy’s face that the biology department’s budget increased every year, while anthropology’s kept getting cut. Call her petty.

  
    Jemma was pretty sure Daisy had already taken this class, given it was a prerequisite for all other classes in her major, and she definitely wasn’t the professor, so she was probably the TA. Great. How many weeks was this class again?

  
    Daisy plastered a fake smile on her face as she plopped into the desk at the front of the room and propped her feet up on the desk. Jemma rolled her eyes and pulled out her notebook.

 

* * *

  
    Most of the class passed without incident, other than Daisy making snide comments under her breath at Jemma’s occasional questions. And then they got to some controversial stuff.

  
    Jemma’s hand shot up as the professor moved to click to the next slide, “Sir, if we’re aware that there is this tribe sending children off on their own on a regular basis, why hasn’t someone stepped in to stop this?”

  
    Unfortunately, Daisy answered, “It’s a big part of their culture. We can’t just swoop in and stop them from doing something they’ve been doing for centuries.”

  
    “But it’s literally killing children.”

  
    “Yeah, its bad by our standards, but to them it’s a crucial part of growing up. To take that away would deprive them of a huge milestone. It’d be like outlawing graduation ceremonies here,” Daisy replied.

  
    “But graduation ceremonies don’t cause a third of the children involved to freeze to death!” Jemma shouted back, “It’s...completely unethical.”

  
    “That’s awfully ethnocentric of you.”

  
    If anyone else but Daisy had been answering her question, Jemma would have been able to keep the conversation civil and accept the answer she was given, but Daisy’s condescending tone and smug expression was irritating her. Especially since her coffee hadn’t kicked in yet.

  
    The professor finally decided to step in as Jemma and Daisy were glaring daggers at each other, “Can we move on and address this after class?” he tried.

  
    Jemma didn’t know who started it but suddenly, Daisy and her were both standing and screaming back across the room at each other. Jemma didn’t even know if what she was saying was coherent, she was just so irate at the nerve of this girl.

  
    After a few moments of attempting to scream over Daisy, Jemma felt a yank on her arm, pulling her out of her seat and dragging her towards the door. When they got to it, the door was kicked open and her and another figure were shoved roughly into the hallway.

  
    “Okay, girls, I’m trying to teach a class. Come back tomorrow when you’ve...sorted this out,” the professor gestured between them, before he slammed the door to the classroom, shutting them both out.

  
    Jemma looked at Daisy, who had a dumbfounded expression on her face that Jemma was sure matched her own.

  
    Jemma rolled her eyes, “Well, this is absolutely wonderful. I was getting on perfectly well in school until you—”

  
    “Wait, suddenly this is all my fault?” Daisy shot back.

  
    “Who decided to swoop in all high-and-mighty—”

  
    “— not my fault you’ve never heard of the ‘white savior complex’—”

  
    “—this isn’t about tradition. It is literally impeding their survival as a group—”

  
    “—have no right to just barge in and—”

  
    “—but it’s perfectly alright to barge into a secure lab and destroy months of work—”

  
    “—if you weren’t so damned attractive, this wouldn't be so—”

  
     Jemma stopped short, “Wait, what?” Daisy’s eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut.

  
    “I—uh. Just meant that, um. Nothing. Nevermind,” Daisy babbled. Jemma never saw her without her self-righteous persona, so this awkward stuttering version of Daisy was quite strange.

  
    “Did you—”

  
    “You know, it’s not a big deal. I have eyes, okay? And despite being really irritating sometimes, and basically working for everything I’m against… I think you’re kind of cute, okay?” Daisy practically yelled the confession at Jemma, who just stood there, probably with the same dumbfounded look on her face as earlier.

  
    Jemma couldn’t lie, she thought Daisy was rather attractive as well. Well, before she ruined Jemma’s final project last semester by stealing all her genetically modified rats. Then she just became a nuisance. At least she was a pretty nuisance. Plus, the passion she had for her causes only made her more attractive, when it wasn’t affecting Jemma’s grades. 

  
    Jemma suddenly realized she hadn’t said anything in a solid minute and Daisy was still staring at her, probably waiting for some snarky comment in reply.

  
    “Um… it occurs to me that neither of us have class at this moment so, would you want to maybe go for coffee?” Jemma tried.

  
    Whatever response Daisy had been expecting, it surely wasn’t that. She stood there silently, with her mouth hanging open (Jemma was half convinced she was going to start ranting about how coffee was evil for some reason or another) before stuttering out a reply.

  
    “I, uh. Yeah, sure. Coffee. Now?” Daisy asked.

  
    Jemma chuckled, “Yes, that would be the idea. You can tell me all about the rest of the lecture that I now have to miss.”

  
    “Hey, that’s not entirely my—”

  
    Jemma slapped a hand over Daisy’s mouth, “Don’t make me change my mind about the coffee.”

  
    Daisy rolled her eyes and mumbled an “okay” against Jemma’s hand, before trailing after her to the campus coffee shop.

  
    “Wait, didn’t you already have—”

  
    “It’s been a stressful morning and I need caffeine! Are you coming or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a fun one. (Most of) this was written for a 20 minute challenge that my friend and I did. I say most cuz I write slow so I had to go back and finish it later. But here it is! Also, this is definitely loosely based off of conversations I've had in class, fun fact.  
> Also posted on my writing tumblr sad-trash-writing if you wanna go follow!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
